There are two basic types of still cameras: instant picture cameras and regular film cameras. Instant picture cameras use special self-developing flims that produce photographic prints shortly after each picture is taken. Regular film cameras use films that must be chemically processed outside of the camera. The instant picture feature of instant picture cameras is convenient in that it produces a nearly immediate image that can be inspected by the photographer and shown to others. Instant picture film is expensive, however, and is available in only a very limited variety of formates, film types and speeds. Instant picture prints are also usually inferior in quality to prints produced from regular film. Instant picture cameras also tend to have fewer features (such as interchangeable lenses) and tend to be bulkier than regular film cameras. Regular film cameras produce superior photographs, can use a great variety of films, and are available in a great number of configurations. They are cheaper to use than instant film cameras, can have a very compact design, and, since regular films generally have a capacity of up to 36 photographs per roll (as compared to the 10 or 12 photograph capacity of instant films), use fewer rolls of film.
Herefore, the one disadvantage regular film cameras have had as compared to instant picture cameras has been their inability to produce instantaneous images that can be reviewed by the photographer for content and/or shown to others.